Cutting elements of the type in question are known in which a cutting element and a movable clamping jaw are arranged in a supporting body in a formed receptacle, wherein the clamping jaw clamps the cutting element in its seat via centrifugal forces. In such a cutting tool, the fitting and correct orientation of the cutting element and also the removal are relatively complicated and there is the risk of the cutting element slipping when the tool is stopped.
Furthermore, cutting tools are known in which a cutting element is fastened in a receptacle of a supporting body by means of screwing. In this case, it is important that the bearing surfaces of the clamping jaws, of cutting elements and of the seat of the cutting elements are designed to be flat in order to ensure a uniform contact force. Problems with the regrinding occur in such a cutting tool, since reground cutting elements are inclined with respect to the seat, with the result that the contact force is reduced in particular in the region of the cutting edge of the cutting element.
The blade then vibrates during the machining operation, which results in an untidy cut; in the extreme case, chips can penetrate between the seat and the cutting element. The same problem occurs if no flat bearing surfaces can be provided on account of production tolerances.